The Swan
by CrazyKate28
Summary: Bella Swan is a mysterious mistress of the night. She wears a mask to hide who she really is, or does she wear the mask to show her true self? Her encounter with the elusive and powerful Edward Cullen defies all the rules and not just for her. Can he clip her wings and reveal the woman behind the mask? AH/AU/CC/OOC Rated M/Adult themes and Situations/BDSM/Strong Violence/Language
1. Intro

**This story contains strong sexual content with BDSM themes and may not be suited for some. It also contains violence and explicit language. **

**I do not own the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. The material used in this story is for entertainment purposes only. **

Prologue

I am a trained submissive. I let men use my services for one night only. I belong to the BDSM community and I am highly revered and I am well respected. My situation is unique and unlike any other. I have rules and my contract is very strict. My services are not easy to obtain and go by invitation only. I remain anonymous at all times; my mask is not to be removed for any reason. I will not allow traditional "sexual intercourse", and I do not kiss on the mouth. But I find that everything else that I allow on my list of "play" has served its purpose well. My roll is to please my dominate for one night and one night alone. This is who I am when the sun sets, this is who I become when I put on my mask. I am "The Swan".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

It was raining again as was in usual Seattle fashion, the rain clouds acting as the cloak of the night sky hiding the one thing I truly wanted to see tonight. One star that's all, just one to make a wish, but it didn't look like it was going to happen. The limo came up to a large iron gate, coming to a stop only to be let in. Security cameras trailed as Ben pulled through the entrance. A smirk played on my face, well it seems as though he likes to watch. I thought to myself.

"Miss what time would you like me to come and pick you back up?" Ben asked through the intercom of the limo.

"Tomorrow morning at 10AM sharp please and then I will be going directly to the airport. Please see to it that Angela has my things ready for you to bring along…Thank you Ben" I answered back.

"Yes Miss…will that be all then?"

"Yes Ben, unless you are paged you won't be bothered" Ben was a trusted man and had worked for me for the last five years. I had found him through my personal assistant Angela he was her boyfriend and assured me of his complete discretion.

Something I required of all my personal staff, they were all under a non-disclosure agreement. Ben pulled in front of the house, the grounds were expansive and well kept, the main entrance was graced with large stone steps and the double doors were glass and wrought iron framed in oak. There were wrought iron lights that hung about lighting the outside and placed strategically throughout were more security cameras. When Ben came around to open my door, I stepped out under the umbrella that he held.

"Miss" Ben said. I could tell he was taking note of all the cameras about as they followed us to the doors where Ben rang the bell. Which seemed a bit pointless if someone where on the inside watching us, knowing that we were already here.

"Thank you Ben. You may go." I gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded before turning to get back into the limo.

As soon as I heard the limos engine start the front door opened.

"Miss please come in…Mr. Cullen is expecting you" An older gentlemen with slicked back black hair and a black suit said. He had an accent but it was a bit muddled most likely from years of being away from his home.

"Thank you", I simply said and he led me into the foyer and then stopped.

" My name is Jenks Miss I am the head of the house …would you like me to take your coat?" He said simply.

"No thank you Jenks…I will keep it with me" I replied.

"Yes Miss…Mr. Cullen instructed me to show you to your room…this way" Jenks started walking towards a grand staircase that split at the second floor going in either direction. He led me to the second floor then going to his right he took me down the hallway to the third doorway on the left.

"This is your room Miss…Mr. Cullen will be with you shortly" He opened the door for me showing me inside. "Will that be all Miss…may I get you anything else?" He asked politely.

"No thank you Jenks…I should be fine" I smiled at him warmly.

"Yes Miss…very well…if you need anything simply hit the intercom. The button is by the door" He showed me the intercom button and smiled softly before he left.

The room was large and the furnishings were all exquisite dark walnut, the bed in the room was at least a king size and it was covered in a plush down comforter in a soft white. There were pillows of different shapes and sizes all of the same color, the walls were painted in a soft coffee and there were large black and white prints hanging on the walls. The room was clean and elegant. There was a sitting area next to a fireplace that had two chairs covered in pinstriped silk, and a solid colored matching couch, the fireplace had a walnut mantle and large white pillar candles atop of it. Above the mantle was a large mirror and I caught the reflection of a door in it. I turned and walked towards it.

Upon opening the door I was met with an on suit bathroom. It was opulent and done entirely in Marble and glass. It was clean and smooth. I noticed on the chaise there was a black silk rob and an envelope. I walked over and picked up the envelope and opened it up. Inside was a note with instructions.

Dear S,

You should have everything you need. If you do in fact require something please notify Jenks and he will get it for you immediately. Otherwise please meet me in my room at 8pm sharp; it is the second door on the left down from yours. You do not have to knock, please be ready for me.

~E.C.~

It was only 6:45 so I had some time before I was to meet him and I decided to take a shower and get ready. The bathroom had everything in it that I needed. By 7:30 I was clean, shaved, and lotioned. I dried and tied back my hair, and did up my face as usual. By the time all was done it was five minutes to eight. So I slipped on the black silk rob and headed towards the second door down on the left.

I opened the door quietly and slipped inside. The room was dimly lit with candles all about, there was music playing quietly in the background, I recognized it to be Muse's "Exogenesis: Symphony Part 1 (Overture)". The room was large and the furniture was sleek and masculine. The Bed was at least a king size four-poster bed, and was covered in a white down comforter and all of the pillows were the large European sized ones in a classic cover. There was a fireplace in his room as well, and it was lit, the flames were welcome due to the storm that was raging outside.

But what caught my eye was the black satin pillow that sat in the middle of the floor, calling out to me, waiting, beckoning me. I slipped my rob off and placed it on one of the chairs near the fireplace. I was now only in a black lace bra and matching pantie set that had been laid out with the rob in the bathroom.

I then walked over to the pillow and kneeled down taking my position. Legs spread, head down, arms behind my back with my fingers locked together. I don't know how long I waited as I allowed my mind to sink into subspace. I let my breathing slow, my heart rate even out and pace gently in my chest; I let the music in the background sink inside of me. My senses became heightened, my hearing perking, my sense of smell detecting melting wax, the lingering scent of sandalwood and musk, and the euphoric aroma of the wood burning in the fireplace, I kept my eyes closed and focused on my environment and that is the moment I felt it. The way the atmosphere changed, as if it were charged with electricity, it made the hairs on my neck stand and my skin to become peppered with goose bumps.

I took a deep breath and the scent of him assaulted me, it was him, sandalwood, musk and pure man. I heard the door shut and the lock click, he moved silently and as I opened my eyes still directed at the floor, I was met with a pair of bare feet and the hem of black linen pants hitting the tops of those feet only to rest upon the plush rug he was standing on.

"Thank you for being on time" the voice was deep, smooth and carried an ire of power. Causing my body to relax almost instantly, the reaction startling me momentarily. I did not respond to his statement, I simply remained as I was.

"I trust that you found everything to your satisfaction?" He asked, but I gave no response. "You may answer", He stated.

"Yes sir, Thank you sir" I replied now having received the permission in which to speak.

"Because of the time restraint you may answer as soon as I ask a question…is that understood?" He asked me.

"Yes sir" I replied.

"I must say that I hardly find it fair that you know who I am, but I do not have the pleasure of knowing who you are…I hardly know what to call you" He stated. This was something that I normally did not run into, most simply called me whatever pet name they were comfortable with. This was kind of strange.

"Sir may call The Swan anything he wishes…Sir The Swan is your girl and will do what is asked of her", I said, hoping that this answer pleased him.

"Is that so…perhaps I shall just call you Cigno", He stated calling me swan in Italian.

"Look up at me Cigno…I want to see your face" I did as he instructed lifting my head, but I kept my eyes towards the ground. "Let me see your eyes" I let my eyes quickly drift over his form; he had long lean muscular legs that were covered in black linen pants that tied at the waist. He wore no shirt and his torso and chest were hard and defined, he had a trail of hair leading down past the drawstring of his pants which made me want to lick my lips, and the hair on his chest was light in color and just the right amount. His arms and shoulders were built to rival that of Adonis himself, his hands rested gently at his sides, giving me only a moment to take in the long strong fingers. When my eyes reached his face I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me, the breath immediately caught in my chest as I inhaled. His jaw was sharp and chiseled only to be covered in a day or two's worth of stubble, his lips were pouty and carried with them many secrets, but could provide just as much desire. His hair was a disarray of amber and brown making me want to push and pull my fingers through it. But what caused me a moment of panic and relief were the piercing green eyes that were staring down at me.

"Ahhh...yes the infamous mask", He said and the sexiest smirk that I had ever seen played across those lips. "She is even beautiful in her disguise of night…deep and dark in those pools I shall swim Cigno" Looking me piercingly in the eyes his words sank into my soul as he trailed the pad of his thumb down the outline of my mask, across my cheekbone and over my bottom lip. "Soft as a feather" He whispered deeply.

The moment his skin touched mine I felt it, it was as if a spark ignited and went radiating through my body. His thumb left a slow burning trail of desire on my skin; I wanted to feel him, I wanted to touch him. I simply wanted him.

"Stand" He ordered. I did as he commanded and stood directly in front of him my eyes cast down to the floor. "This shall be an interesting night Cigno" I could feel the sexual energy radiating between our two bodies as he stood there in front of me. My heart was no longer calmly beating within my chest as the song changed to Muse's "Exogenesis: Symphony Part 2 (Cross-Pollination)".

"Shall we begin Cigno?" I knew it wasn't a question that I need answer. And with that his mouth came crushing down on mine. What? Why would he kiss me? This was in breach of our contract!


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This story contains adult themes BDSM/Violence/Explicit Language**

**I do not own any of these characters they belong to S.M. **

Chapter 2

His lips were hard against mine, his right hand positioned at the back of my neck; his other was pulling my body from my hip into his. I needed to stop this, but the moment his tongue pushed through his mouth and into mine my body seemed to loose control of itself and I belonged to him. Involuntarily my mouth opened, and my tongue pushed back against his. I could feel myself melding into him, I was loosing control; this could not happen. I could not allow this to continue. A moan escaped my throat and he pulled me closer to him, his large hand at my waist gripped into my skin, and ever so cunningly his fingers splayed out and moved down to where he grabbed onto my ass. Pushing me into his now prominent erection.

My hands of their own accord had found their way into his hair. The soft strands were threaded in-between my fingers. I gripped onto it, tugging it slightly eliciting a deep groan from his chest. This very sound is where I took an opportunity to break away from his intoxicating hold on me. I pulled his head back by his hair and moved away so I could look him in the eyes. And when his eyes opened and he looked down at me, I spoke.

"Yellow" I stated somewhat out of breath.

There was a spark in his eyes and one corner of his mouth turned up, leaving him with smug ass smirk playing on his face.

"Are you warning me Cigno?"

"Yes, you have already broken one of my rules. Sir is lucky I am still here" I replied earnestly.

"Is that so? Do you know who I am Cingo?" The fact of the matter was that I did know who he was. And it did not intimidate me one bit.

"I'm not scared of you," I said in retaliation.

"You should be," He said.

"You won't hurt me," I said looking him directly in the eyes. And the truth was I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. I could see it, I could feel it, everything about what had just happened told me that he would rather protect me than hurt me.

"And how do you know that Cigno?" He asked. I could see the power in him, where he demanded answers and got them.

"Because you would not have just done what you did unless you would have known how I was going to react…" and before I could finish what I was going to say he pushed my body away from his holding me at arms length.

"I my dear am Edward Fucking Cullen and that is reason enough for me to do what I want…I need no more than that" and that is when I called his bluff. He had kissed me for the very same reason that I had kissed him. He had felt the very same thing that I had, that spark of electricity, but being who he was I knew that he was not going to admit to that outright. "Now I think that it is time for us to continue…after all our time is limited no?"

"Yes Sir" I replied and lowered my head, placing my hands behind my back. I would do what he wanted, but something told me that what had just happened between us was far from over.

Edward took a step back from me and circled around me once. He stopped and stood directly behind me.

"I think it is time for this to go…I am finding it to be unnecessary" and with those words he unclasped my bra. And then starting at my wrists he let his hands slide up my arms pulling them apart so they were resting at my sides. He continued up my arms until he reached the straps where he hooked his fingers into them, letting his short nails scrape along my skin, he pulled the straps down my arms and let the bra fall to the floor.

"Cingo I am going to bind your hands now" he whispered into my ear.

I then felt a silk scarf being wrapped around my wrists and forearms; the cool fabric was enticing, leading me into a spiral of anticipation. I could feel the need starting to grow within me. The aching starting to throb between my thighs, I let out a heavy breath.

"Do you like that?" He asked as he walked around to stand in front of me.

"Yes Sir" My response was husky and laced with desire.

As he stood in front of me he pulled on both ends of the scarf, pulling it taught. Causing my arms to come together and my chest to push out. Edward was standing close enough to me that when my chest jutted out my nipples grazed against him.

"Uhhh" I let out in a breath.

Edward tied the scarf so it would remain taught holding my arms in place.

"That's what I like to hear," he said in my ear. His breath was hot and moist as the words rolled out. He then placed an open-mouthed kiss just below my ear and let his tongue make a trail down to the apex of my neck. Where he then blew upon it gently, causing the skin to prickle.

My breathing was starting to pick up along with my heart rate. I closed my eyes reaching deep within myself, letting my mind and body settle back into subspace. I let the sensation of his tongue sweeping over my skin carry me into the sounds around me. The soft rustle of Edward's pants as he moved, the sound of his breathing as it entered and exited his body, the crackle of wood in the fire place, the sound of the rain falling against the windows, and the synthetic voice of Muse's "Exogenesis: Symphony Part 3 (Redemption)" playing. And then it occurred to me how appropriate the song was in this moment of Edward redeeming himself after having broken one of my rules.

But something stirred in me. Never in all of my years, have I ever wanted a man to kiss me. Never has there been a moment where I was charged with such raging and conflicting emotion where it caused me to want another person so badly. I was drawn to him; in the few minutes that I had spent with him I already knew in my mind and body that there was something different about him. And it wasn't because of who he was, that much was sure. I had been around people like him my entire life, I was one of them, although he didn't know that and never would. But the way he touched me, no one had ever touched me that way before, just his presence elicited a reaction, it was as if he was like my own personal brand of heroine. Designed specifically for me. That in and of itself let me know that this couldn't possibly end well.

I was relieved from my thoughts and brought back into the moment when I felt his fingers glide over the tops of my breasts, then coming around to cup them slightly only to trail down my torso and along my sides. Where he then turned them around to slide his fingers under my panties.

"Time for these to go as well Cigno", and he slid them down my legs, letting his hands feel down the entire outside length of both my legs. When he reached my feet he picked them up one at a time pulling my panties off of me with ease. "Spread your legs apart" He ordered in a breath that was deep and husky.

I did as he said and moved to stand with my legs just slightly farther than shoulder width apart. He was down on his knees in front of me and he looked up at me through his thick lashes.

"Watch me Cigno…don't take your eyes off of me" his voice was commanding and it made the throbbing increase, the anticipation was such a glorious torture.

My lips parted and my breathing turned into subtle pants as he placed his hands on the tops of my feet. Edward rubbed small circles over my anklebones before he slowly began sliding his hands up the front of my legs. I did as he said and kept my eyes fixed on what he was doing. The pads of his thumbs grazed the insides of my thighs and before he reached the one place I was aching for him to touch his hands snaked around to my ass pulling me closer to him. He held me by my hips for a moment and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Tesoro mio" he whispered quietly. I don't know if I was meant to hear it or not but the words seared into my soul. He then opened his eyes and looked up at me, something had changed, his pupils were dilated and they were a much darker shade of green, there was danger lurking behind them, and need, the need to posses. His grip tightened on my hips and he licked his lips.

"Watch me!" I was entranced; I don't think that I could take my eyes from him if I had wanted to.

He brought his head down and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the apex of my thighs. Looking up at me through his lashes he moved to my center he bit down gently just above my clit. I was waxed bare and my skin was so sensitive there.

"Uhhh" the noise came out of my mouth at the contact of his teeth scrapping against my flesh.

Edward then kissed the spot he had bitten before; he brought his right hand down and let his thumb rub over my clit. He brought his mouth down and sucked softly on it, circling his tongue around it as well before he pulled away. And to push me further Edward let out a soft stream of air. He waited only a moment before he let his thumb come back down to rub circles over my clit again.

"Do you like that Cigno?" he asked.

"Yes Sir" I replied in a pant.

"Move closer and put your left leg over my shoulder" With my arms bound it wasn't easy balancing myself, but Edward helped me by holding me by my ass and thigh with his left arm and he gripped onto my left thigh that I had placed over his shoulder. "Keep watching," he demanded.

And with his words he let his head fall between my thighs, his tongue came out and he let it sweep up the entire length of my slit. His hand that was holding my thigh wrapped around further so he could reach my clit and his thumb began rubbing circles over it once again. His tongue came back down and started making languid passes only to stop and circle my opening. My subtle mewling and moaning was becoming increasingly more apparent with each passing. I had to reach deep within myself to stop the impending release that wanted to spread and come ripping from my body. The battle within me was a heavenly torture that I relished. It was the very reason in which I found pleasure in being dominated. The pure loss of control was something that I found to be quite appealing to me, given the nature of my life and where I came from. But it was the loss of this control in which I had the power and that is what really thrilled me, knowing that ultimately it was I who was the one who held the upper hand.

Edward pulled away from me and looked up at me, eyes dark and heavy.

"You are exquisite Cigno" It came out as a whisper and he lowered my leg from his shoulder. "Turn around" and I did as I was told. I felt him start to untie the silk scarf from my arms and wrists after removing it, he turned me back around. "Do you want me to let you come Cigno?" He asked me as he stood.

"Sir, this girls body belongs to you and this girl will do what is desired of her. This girl only wishes to please you Sir" I replied. The truth was I did want to come, he lit my body on fire and the slightest touch from him caused it to rage within me.

"Please me?" He said it more as a sarcastic statement than anything else. "I don't know if you can please me Cigno…because you have something that I want, but you are not willing to give. But my very nature…the very man that I am says that, that doesn't matter, it says that I can take whatever I want, whatever I desire…so what do you say to that Cigno? You know who I am, but you claim to no be afraid and now you have something I want but you are unwilling to give…So Cigno being the man that I am what should I do?" He asked looking at me, his eyes were serious and he was demanding his answer. I imagine that this was the look that he gave everyone that worked for him, but I did not work for him. Did he not realize that this, me being here was a fucking privilege, that he had received an invitation, and it was not the other way around!

I didn't answer him, instead I defied him deliberately, he was trying to push me, and so I decided to push him back.

"Answer me!" He demanded. But I gave no answer, only remained, as I was looking him straight in the eyes. "Is this how you want it Cigno? Do you want to see The Edward Cullen…see what I am really made of?" His voice was hard in an eerily calm way. He yielded his power with such control that I found it only stoked the fire raging inside of me. My breathing became slightly heavier and I could feel the surge of adrenaline mix with my arousal pushing me further into my state of euphoria.

Edward took a step towards me and grabbed my chin pulling my face up so I was looking directly at him.

"I know what you are thinking before you do Cigno…I know what you want…I can feel it…I tasted it" He said as he took his free hand and slid it between my thighs running it along my slit, gathering my arousal on his fingers. Edward brought his coated fingers up to my lips, painting them with the warm silken nectar that he caused.

"Taste yourself Cigno…" And slowly my tongue came out licking my bottom lip before I pulled it in-between my teeth biting it. I let it go and then licked my top lip and as I brought my tongue back into my mouth Edward spoke again, "I did that…no one else…" and with his words he crushed his mouth down upon mine once again. And this time I did not hesitate to kiss him back.

**Hey Betties thanks for reading! Hope you all are enjoying! Lots of secrets in this story…all will be revealed in good time! And I just want to say thank you for the awesome response to this story! I only put out one chapter and the traffic I received was insane! You guys ROCK! I will do my best to update as fast as possible! Check out my blog for any pictures and playlists that may come up in the chapters! Thanks for the reviews…I love them! MUCH LOVE! CrazyKate**


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This story contains ADULT THEMES- BDSM/ Violence/ Explicit Language and strong sexual content**

**I do not own any of these characters they belong to S.M.**

Chapter 3

Our kiss was deep and passionate. My hands found their way into his soft tousled locks once again. Edward had pulled me so close to him that I was barely standing on my toes. He was practically holding me off of the floor. A small moan escaped me, causing a deep groan to rumble in his chest. Making Edward's hold on me tighten, which made him fully pick me up off of the ground. Making my body involuntarily react with both of my legs coming up and latching around his waist. He snaked one of his arms down around me and his hand came down holding me by my ass, which he gripped onto firmly. Eliciting yet another soft moan from me. That's when I felt Edward start to move and as he walked I could feel his hard cock rub up against me.

And with the ease of an experienced lover, he crawled onto his bed still holding me, our mouths still connected, and our tongues were still tangled in their erotic dance. Edward's hands began to move over my body, touching, feeling, gripping every piece of flesh he could. His touch was sending molten charges throughout my body pushing me further into dangerous territory. Into a place where I knew I shouldn't go. I didn't know if I had the strength to stop, or if I even wanted to. What would this mean?

Before I could question myself any further I reached down to the drawstring of Edward's pants and pulled it loose. I pushed my hand down inside and grabbed hold of his hard length. Wrapping my hand around it, I stroked it in a fluid movement, which caused Edward to let out a raspy groan, breaking our kiss.

"Cigno…" But he didn't finish his sentence. As he let his head fall back; his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly. His neck and chest were splayed out to me and I maneuvered myself so I was sitting on my haunches. I started licking and placing open-mouthed kisses down Edward's neck and chest whiled I still continued to stroke him. I took one of his nipples in-between my teeth and pulled on it slightly, causing him to let out a hiss as I released it from my hold.

The atmosphere had changed, it no longer felt as if he was playing the role as a dominant and I as the submissive, but I knew that no matter what I could not reveal to him who I was. That he could not know, otherwise there would be more at stake than just my reputation. And if I allowed this to happen I knew it could never go beyond tonight, I was here for a purpose and that purpose was to simply find out what kind of man Edward Cullen really was. But unfortunately I had not expected to be so affected by him. His reputation was an accurate account of what he was, but it did nothing for who he truly was and that was the man who I was touching. I was touching the _who_ not the _what_.

I continued to kiss down his chest and let my tongue drag down his stomach. As I pulled my head up and looked at Edward who was now looking down at me, I licked my lips and ran my thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the small amount of pre-cum that had gathered there. He bit onto his bottom lip and let a low moan. I kept my eyes on him a moment longer and then positioned myself to where I could bring my head down comfortably. When I did I started at the base of his hard length, letting my tongue sweep upward where I then placed him in my mouth. Taking him in I swirled my tongue around his cock as I let him fill my mouth. When I could take no more of him in, I used my hand to slide along the rest of him, twisting and pumping as I took him in and out of my mouth.

"Fuck…" He breathed out "that feels so good Cigno" He was holding himself up by his hands, as I looked up at him through my lashes I could see he was watching me intensely. His breathing was heavy and his mouth was slightly parted. His words only caused me to work him harder, take him deeper into my mouth. I took his balls into my free hand and started to fondle and tug on them in rhythm with my other ministrations. Only to illicit more deep groans from him. "Fuck baby I am close" He let out in between his heavy pants.

With that I hollowed out my cheeks and relaxed my throat and took him in as deep as I could, letting my teeth graze him slightly on my descent and when he hit the back of my throat I gave his balls a gentle tug. Feeling his cock twitch, his body went stiff as he pushed himself up so he could grab a hold of my hair with one of his hands. "Fuck Cigno…" the words came out raspy as his orgasm came tarring through him. His release was hot as it went down my throat. It tasted of salt and man, uniquely Edward, causing a satisfying moan to escape from me as I licked him clean. I removed my mouth from him, sucking my way off and releasing him with a subtle pop. I kissed the head of his cock and sat back on my haunches. I looked directly at him intensely. I wasn't sure where this was headed, but something told me by the deep intensity of his eyes that it wasn't over.

Edward grabbed me by the nape of my neck and pulled me to him forcefully, our mouths crashed into one another's, our tongues pushed deep and hard together. I knew he could taste himself on me, but he didn't seem to care. And in swift fluid movement I found myself on my back with Edward's body pressed against mine.

"I have no choice now Cigno…I am taking what I want" And he took my hands pinning them above my head with one of his own. With his other hand, he reached between us, sweeping it along my wet hot center before he grabbed onto his cock. In one movement he pushed my legs apart further with his own and his cock had found my entrance, where he plunged deep inside of me. Instantly my back arched off of the bed as he filled me with his graceful force.

"Uhhh…." It was piercing, beautiful, and the most exquisite feeling I had ever felt. No man had ever fit inside of me, the way he did. My hips pushed up into his as if they had a mind of their own. My mind went fuzzy and all I could think was that I wanted more; I needed more. Edward held still and crushed his mouth upon mine, kissing me deeply before he pulled away just far enough to look me in the eyes.

Our mouths were only a breath apart and he whispered to me "Tu sei il mio cielo Cigno" and his forehead came down and rested upon mine. He slowly began to move inside of me, circling deep and then pulling out of me, then pushing slow and deep back into me. I matched his rhythm as our bodies pushed and pulled together I could feel the coiling in my stomach and the intense sensation starting to ignite within me, spreading throughout my body. It was slowly building, a deep charge ready to go off at Edward's doing. He sat up, pulling me with him. Guiding my movements and still pushing into me, he found the very center, which set off my building orgasm. As it started to tare through my body I gripped on to his shoulders tightly, my nails digging into his skin, and as my walls clenched down around him, it only caused him to thrust up into me one more time before it triggered his own release. As we came together I knew I was lost in him and it left me with only one choice, one way out that would ensure my identity, something I had never had to do before. And as we both came down from our orgasm's I looked him in the eyes and spoke, "Red".

His body went stiff beneath mine and his eyes went cold and dark in an instant. It broke me, I had not only hurt myself, but I had hurt him. With tears welling in my eyes I said it one more time, just to be clear. "Red" Edward's grip on me tightened only for a second before he released me. I could see the sheer anguish and confusion in his dark eyes. He was furious. But he made no move.

I slowly removed myself from him and as I slipped out of the bed and turned to walk away from him a single tear ran down my cheek. I quickly grabbed the black silk rob, wrapping it around my body, I unlatched the lock on his door and slipped out of his room, never turning around to look back upon him. I knew that if he looked at me, or even spoke, I would run straight back into his arms because that is where I really wanted to be. But I knew that I couldn't, I knew that he couldn't know who I was. This was the best way, the only way. I hurried down to the room that I had been shown to earlier and found my phone, I dialed Ben's number, and told him that I needed to be picked up immediately.

I headed to the bathroom and showered and changed quickly. Making sure my mask was in place; I grabbed my things and headed downstairs to the front door. Jenks was there waiting for me.

"Miss…your driver is here" He said with a sad smile. He handed me an envelope. "From Mister Cullen" He said.

"Thank you Jenks" And before I turned around to head out the door I looked up the stairs one last time and I swear I could hear the sound of a piano playing faintly.

"Your welcome Miss…safe journey" And with his words I turned around and reached for the door pulling it open, but before I stepped through I said one last thing to Jenks, "Tell him I'm sorry" and then I walked out, pulling the door closed behind me.

I decided not to wait until tomorrow for my flight and had instructed Angela to make the arrangements for me to fly out tonight. So I had Ben drive me straight to the airport.

"Miss how long will you be in Italy this time?" Ben asked as he pulled into the hanger where the private jet waited.

"I am not sure this time, I will let Angela know as soon as I have all of the details…and Ben thank you for coming to get me on such short notice…I really appreciate it" I said to him.

"Not a problem Miss…that is what I am here for" He said as he looked at me through the rearview mirror. "If there is anything you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask" I just gave him a small smile. Ben came to a stop and got out, he came around and opened my door. "Angela informed me that Jake will be going along with you on the flight and accompanying you throughout your trip…your Uncle's and Father's orders"

"Of course" I just smiled and shook my head. Jake was my bodyguard and also a close family friend. "Thank you again Ben…for everything"

Ben had the attendants see to my luggage and I boarded the plane. Jake was already inside waiting for me.

"Bella" He said with enthusiasm and his big cheesy grin "So…bad night?" he asked. Jake wasn't entirely aware of what I did at night, but he did know that I did something; he just wasn't sure of what it entailed.

"Don't ask," I said and I sat down in one of the big leather seats across from him.

The pilot came out and informed us of our take off and gave us the approximate flight time. Jake and I settled in for our long flight. I planned on getting some much-needed sleep. And that is exactly what I did, and I didn't wake up until we landed in New York for refueling. Next stop Voltura.

**Okay I just want to say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, to all of you who are reading and reviewing…I cannot believe the response I am getting from only 2 chapters. You guys are rocking! After this Chapter I am going to go ahead and try and update a couple chapters at a time from now on…Hopefully it will work out…We will see…Again thank you so much for the feedback. And I have to apologize if my Italian is not quite perfect…I am trying my best here…so bare with me…If anything you will at least get the point of what is trying to be said…But hopefully it will come out the way it should…if not I sincerely apologize. **

**Translation:**

**Cigno - Swan**

**Tu sei il mio cielo Cigno – You're heaven my Swan**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This story contains Adult themes BDSM/Violence/ explicit language and strong sexual content**

**I do not own the characters in this story they belong to S.M.**

Chapter 4

Italy. We were nearing Vultura and as I watched the city come into view from the limos window glistening high atop its mountainous foundation in the warmth of the Italian sun, I couldn't help but think of the envelope that Jenks had handed to me upon my leaving Edward's house. I was tired from our trip having been delayed going through customs, when were they going to learn that no matter how many times they searched the plane of Aro Vulturi they weren't going to find anything. My uncle was smarter than that. Of course it was all for show, I knew that my Uncle had them on his payroll and I knew that they were paid quite well. But I also knew that he would never place me in any sort of compromising position either, he would never do that to his "Principessa."

"Miss saremo di arrivare in quindici minuti," the driver said to me as I pulled the envelope from my satchel.

"Grazie," I replied.

I placed my sunglasses on top of my head and looked the envelope over in my hands. Edward did not mark anything on the front; it was just a plain large stationary envelope, no doubt expensive. I ran my fingers along the seal before sliding it open.

"What's that Bells?" Jake asked pulling me out of my intense focus.

"Oh…what…oh I am not sure…I was just about to find out myself," I replied.

"Love letter…does Bells have a secret admirer?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up Jake…cazzo!" I sneered at him playfully.

"Fatti una pugnetta principessa," he replied in his horrid Italian accent, a playful smile was plastered all over his face.

"Whatever…your accent is still shit" I said as I kicked him lightly in the shin. He tried to pretend like I had hurt him, but I just turned my attention back to the envelope in my hand.

I pulled out what was in the envelope and my body went stiff. Edward had given me back my personal invitation that I had sent him. I was in shock, what in the hell did this mean? I sat there for a moment, staring down at the embossed card, finally I turned it over and much to my surprise he had written a note on the back of it in Italian. I recognized the handwriting to be his, as it was the same from the note he had left me in the bathroom.

Saro' aspetto questo di nuovo il mio Cigno

I was stunned he expected to receive my invitation again. Obviously he didn't understand that what had happened was a one-time thing. What in the hell was I going to do? I knew if Edward Cullen really wanted to, he could track down "The Swan" he could find me some how, some way; he was a man of unlimited resources. But I couldn't think about that now.

I stuffed the envelope back into my satchel as the limo pulled up to the front of my Uncle's large estate. Jake saw me inside and we were instantly met by my Uncle, he and Jake spoke briefly, before Jake left for whatever reason my Uncle had. Turning his attention to me, I was met with a big smile and open arms.

"Ciao mia principessa, come stai?" he asked as he hugged me tightly. "Ahhh…E cosi bello avere a casa…dove si sono sicuri," he said as he released me.

"Grazie Zio…" I couldn't help the smile that played on my face, my Uncle may be a dangerous and highly feared man, but he was still my Uncle and he loved me like I was his own daughter "Cosi come lo Zio e' il business mafia in questi giorni?" I asked.

"Parlando di business…" he said as he started to lead me toward the great room "Come abbiamo ospiti," once we were in the great room, I noticed a man with his back turned to me, I could only see his silhouette because of the way the sun was shinning upon him through the window. "La mia principessa, ho qualcuno che vorrei in contrare…" and as he spoke the man turned around. As he did the breath in my body was knocked completely out of me. "So tratta di Edward Cullen," holy shit! I knew Edward was a mafia boss; he had taken his father's place after he had died. He was one of the higher-ranking bosses. He held quite a bit of power that of which held rule over the west coast. But I had no idea that my Uncle was directly doing business with him now. What the fuck was I going to do?

Edward sauntered over to where we were standing and reached for my hand, kissing the top of it "Principessa, e' un piacare," he said in greeting. I saw something flash across his eyes. They went dark for a moment before they turned back to their emerald green. And just like last night when he had touched me I felt the same spark, the same charge of electricity in the air. Oh this could not be good!

"Si, sono sicuro che e'," I replied as I quickly pulled my hand out of his grasp. I glared at him momentarily before turning to my Uncle. "Mi scusi Zio," and I left quickly from the room. As I left I heard my Uncle speak.

"Doveva essere stanco del suo volo," he said trying to excuse my rude behavior.

"Si, sono sicuro che sia," Edward replied. His voice seemed curious in his reply, as if he was examining what had just happened.

As I went to walk up the stairs, I turned to look back into the great room. Edward was staring at me over my Uncle's shoulder, his look was intense; it felt as though he was undressing me with his eyes. I headed up to my room and locked the door. I didn't want anyone disturbing me. I needed to think. I thought that I was going to be able to escape from Edward Cullen, but now he was here and in my Uncle's house. SHIT! I needed to figure out what my next move was going to be. But I was to tired, and after what had just happened downstairs; sleep over took me fast, but even in my sleep I could not escape Edward.

_I could feel his tongue languidly caress my skin. I was lying on my stomach and my hands were bound above my head, and tied to the headboard of the bed. Edward was hovering over me, licking and leaving open-mouthed kisses all along my body, from my ankles, up my legs, my ass, all over my back and shoulders. He then placed a black silk blindfold, and covered my eyes. I could feel his weight shifting on the bed as he moved around; suddenly I felt something soft and firm glide over my ass before it came down onto my left cheek. "Do you like that Cigno?" And then I felt it again only this time it came down on my right, and then my left in a quick succession. The sting that it left me with was erotic and caused me to let out a moan of pleasure. "Spread your legs apart," he ordered. I did as I was told and I felt the object he was using to spank me run along my slit. I then realized that it was a riding crop that he was using. He brought the crop down and let it snap lightly against my aching pussy. The moan that escaped me was even louder than the first. "I think you do like it…il mio piccolo cigno cattivo"_

Startled from my dream there was knocking on my door, waking me from an exquisite torture. As I stood to go open my door I could feel the aching between my thighs, and it only caused me to sigh in frustration.

"Si..si…I'll be right there," I pulled my hair up on the top of my head quickly and went to my door. I unlocked it and pulled it open.

And as if my dreams were breathing people to life, there was none other than Edward Cullen standing on the other side.

"Principessa…" he said looking at me quizzically. His eyes were dark again and I could see the danger in them. But his eyes, they called to me that stare, it was hypnotizing. "I was just heading towards my room and I just wanted to make sure that I didn't do anything to offend you downstairs…I don't want to upset you" Interesting a polite and gentlemanly Edward Cullen, well here is a side that I wasn't expecting to see.

"Excuse me?" I asked taken back by his change in demeanor. He took a step closer to me before he spoke again.

"I said that I hoped I hadn't offended you down," I said curtly and with a half smile. He took another step towards me, causing me to take one back.

"Are you sure?" What is his deal?

"Yes," I let out in a breath. He was so close and he was staring me directly in the eyes, but I knew I couldn't back down. It wasn't in my nature; well it wasn't in Bella Swan's nature. The Swan on the other hand was an entirely different matter.

"Is there anything else you wanted?" I said sternly as I glared back at him.

"No, that was all…Oh…your Uncle wanted me to inform you that dinner will be served at 8 sharp," he lingered a moment before he turned and walked away.

"Porca troia," I mumbled to myself. I really needed to figure out why Edward Cullen was here.

**SOOOO…secrets out now you know the mystery of who Edward and Bella really are! Drama on the way! Hope you all enjoyed the little dream sequence. Have no fear, lemony goodness is just around the corner. **

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Principessa- **Princess

**Miss saremo di arrivare in quindici minuti- **Miss we will be arriving in 15 min

**Grazie- **thank you

**Cazzo- **dick

**Fatti una pugnetta principessa- **have a wank

**Saro' aspetto questo di nuovo il mio Cigno- **I'll be expecting this back again my swan

**Ciao mia principessa, come stai**- Hello my princess how are you

**E cosi bello avere a casa- **It is so good to have you home

**dove si sono sicuri- **where you are safe

**Grazie Zio- **Thank you Uncle

**Cosi come lo Zio e' il business mafia in questi giorni- **So Uncle how is the mafia business these days

**Parlando di business- **Speaking of business

**Come abbiamo ospiti-**Come we have guests

**La mia principessa, ho qualcuno che vorrei in contrare-**My princess I have someone I would like you to meet

**So tratta di Edward Cullen- **This is Edward Cullen

**Principessa, e' un piacare- **Princess it is a pleasure

**Si, sono sicuro che e'- **Yes I am sure it is

**Mi scusi Zio- **Excuse me Uncle

**Doveva essere stanco del suo volo- **she must be tired from her flight

**Si, sono sicuro che sia- **Yes I am sure she is

**il mio piccolo cigno cattivo- **My naughty little swan

**Porca troia- **fucking hell


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of these characters they belong to S.M. **

**Hey doll faces sorry it has taken so long to update… wouldn't let me update my chapters for like the last 2 weeks…but now it seems to be working. I just wanted you to know I appreciate all the love! I recently had a bit of an accident…so I am a bit behind in my writing…But I won't make you wait a month between updates…Thank you so much for hanging in there with me…You guys rock socks…MUCH LOVE!**

Chapter 5

September 10, 2006

I knew that I needed to do this, not just for myself but also for my family. I knew it was a somewhat of a backwards way of doing things, especially given that I was hiding who I really am, but if I wanted to find out certain information and remain unknown, this was the only way. I had always been somewhat of a sexual deviant, but my life just didn't allow for the freedom that I craved. And that is when I decided to contact Kate, Tanya, and Irina. They were three sisters that were hosts to a very exclusive, very private, BDSM community. They ran somewhat of a "placement service" for the sordidly rich and powerful. Their clientele list consisted of politicians, heads of state, underground ringleaders, the obscenely wealthy, and of course members of the mafia. I think there may even be some royalty in the mix as well.

As I dialed Kate's private number, I thought back to the conversation I had with my personal lawyer, and the non-disclosure contracts that he had prepared for me. To give out to my personal staff and to Kate, Tanya, and Irina, this had to stay secret. I had to keep any and all information about what I was going to do, away from my family, friends, and certainly the public eye, especially any of those involved with government agencies. The phone ran three times before Kate answered.

"Hello." A voice on the line said.

"Yes, hello. May I please speak with Kate?" I asked.

"May I ask who is calling?" The woman asked.

"This is Bella Swan, it is imperative that I please speak to her." I replied.

"Yes Miss Swan, one moment."

A few moments later Kate was on the line.

"Hello there Bella, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kate asked in a cheerful tone.

"I was wondering if you had time to take a private meeting? I have something of a personal proposal to discuss with you and I know that you are the only one that can help me with it." I stated.

"Well of course Bella, anything for you. How about tomorrow, we can do lunch. Lets say around 12:30 at the restaurant in my building, and then we can head to my office to discuss your personal proposal as you put it. Besides it has bee too long, I would love to catch up with you." She said.

"Of course, that is perfect. Thank you Kate, I really appreciate this. I will see tomorrow then?" I said.

"Absolutely Bella, I am looking forward to it. See you tomorrow." And with that Kate hung up.

Now that I had the meeting set up with Kate, I needed to make sure I had my contracts in order. Now I just needed to figure out what and how I wanted to propose my idea exactly. Thinking about my past sexual relationships, there weren't many. I had always been a private person, but I also had a taste for more. I had only personal experiences with dabbling in the BDSM realm. I had never been someone's contracted submissive, and my experience was limited to just scenes played out with my 'boyfriend' at the time. They viewed it more as just getting to have kinky sex with me, more than anything else. So I knew that I needed help, I needed more knowledge and training, if I was going to go ahead with my plan.

And being 20 years old and somewhat sought after by men, because of who I was and where I came from, choosing a significant other was always a bit tricky. Considering what they would have to go through to be with me, I came from a dangerous world, a dark world, a secretive world. If my Uncle or Father were to figure out what I was doing, they would lock me away. They definitely would not approve. But, I knew that what I could bring to my family by doing this would be immeasurable as far as gathering certain information.

Present Day

I was lying in my bed thinking about how I had gotten to this point. I thought to myself how fortunate I have been at keeping my identity secret. How I have never had a client up until my encounter with Edward Cullen, breach any portion of my contract. How could I have let that happen? What was I thinking, Edward Cullen is a dangerous man, but I needed to know. I tried reconciling with myself that I did what I had done with Edward for my family. But I knew I was kidding myself. No man had ever touched the way he had; I had never had a reaction like that before, both in the emotional and physical response. My mind drifted to our night together, I just wanted to know where I went wrong, it's not as if I had never seen pictures of him before, I knew what he looked like. But the comparison of a picture of him and having him stand before me in the flesh were to completely different things.

Fuck! I couldn't get the feeling of his touch out of my mind; I could still feel the pulse of electricity that he ignited within me. The way that his mouth pressed against my own, the way that it moved across my skin. I could feel my cheeks start to warm, when the thought of what else his mouth, rather is tongue, were capable of. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard my phone ring. I rolled over and picked it up off of my nightstand to see who was calling. Shit, it's Kate; she probably wants to take about my night with Edward. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello Kate." I said somewhat reluctantly.

"Bella, we need to talk. I just received a phone call from none other than Edward Cullen. He had quite a few questions for me. He wanted to inform me about making sure that his invitation from the Swan had been returned and how he expected to receive it again and soon, I think you have some explaining to do!" She said sternly.

"I figured that was why you were calling me. Kate I will gladly tell you everything, but I am in Italy at my Uncle's house at the moment and I can't really talk about it here. Especially since said topic happens to be in this very house." I said somewhat irritated.

"Holy Shit, Bella what did you do?" Kate asked.

"It wasn't me Kate, I had no idea. He is here at my Uncle's request, not because of me." I said.

"Well fuck! Bella what are you going to do, Edward doesn't suspect anything does he?" She asked.

"Look I really can't talk about this right now. I have to get ready for dinner. Where are you?" I asked.

"I am in London, taking care of some business. Irina and Tanya are back in Seattle. I am trying to make arrangements for our annual masquerade." She said.

"How long do you plan on being in London. I could get on a plane tomorrow and meet you." I said.

"I will be here for a couple of days, then I was planning on flying to Rome. There are some things I need to attend to there." She said.

"Well how about I meet you in Rome. You can stay at our Villa as my guest. It will be the perfect excuse to get me out of the house. I am not sure what is going on here, why my Uncle has invited Edward here. Something is going on and well, I really don't want to be here with Edward around. It could turn into a not so good situation, if you know what I mean."

"Absolutely. How about we meet in two days? Would that be okay, can you hold out until then? But we really need to deal with this situation as soon as possible." Kate had an edge to her voice. But I completely understood as to why.

"Yes, that is perfect. I will inform the staff that you will be arriving; I will meet you there in two days. Now I just have to get through the next two days and stay as far away from Edward Cullen as possible." I said with a heavy sigh.

"You do that. Be careful Bella, Edward was being awfully curious during his phone call. I don't think he knows it's you, but what he was asking, seemed like he was fishing for something."

"Thanks for the warning. I will see you in two days. And I wouldn't take anymore calls from Edward if I were you, not until we have had a chance to talk and figure this whole thing out." I said.

"Don't worry, I won't be talking to him. I will see you in two days. Ciao Bella! Be safe." Kate said.

"Ciao." I said back and then hung up the phone.

I placed my phone back on my nightstand and got up off of my bed to go and get ready for dinner. I was not looking forward to this meal at all.

I was heading downstairs, when I heard voices coming from the study. When I reached the main floor I walked over and saw that the door was open. I peeked my head in to see who was in there. It was Edward and his back was to me, he was on the phone with someone.

"Yes, I am here now." He said.

"No, we haven't discussed anything yet. I hope to find out what Aro wants tonight after dinner. When I know you will know." Edward's hand came up and rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed heavily.

"Yes, Emmett I know. Maybe you and Jasper should fly to Italy. I don't think anything is wrong, I think Aro wants to discuss something important with me, something personal perhaps, because if it was just business as usual, I would have received all of that through Garrett. I am not really sure what he wants with me. And when it comes to Aro one can never tell what he is thinking." Edward's hand came down and put it in his pocket. He pulled out a silver cigarette case. Placing his phone against his shoulder he pulled out a cigarette, he then placed the case back in his pocket and pulled out a silver lighter. I heard the click of the lighter and saw the cloud of smoke swirl around his head.

"Yes, she is here. I met her this afternoon." He said with a slight laugh. What the hell was that about, he was obviously referring to me. I could see him shaking his head slightly.

"Yes Emmett, better than any picture I have ever seen. Not quite what I was expecting, let's just put it that way." He said as he took another drag off of his cigarette, the cloud of smoke swirling around his dark bronzed hair.

"It doesn't mean anything Emmett. Don't worry about it. No Emmett, I don't think that would be a very wise thing to do, considering I am in Aro's house." There was a long pause before Edward spoke.

"Just make sure that you and Jasper are here by tomorrow. Make sure Carlisle knows. I will come and meet you when you get here. Goodbye Emmett." And with that Edward hung up. He remained standing with his back to me as he smoked his cigarette. I was about to walk to the dinning room when he spoke.

"You know it's not polite to spy on people Principessa." He said mater of factly; he kept his back to me and continued to smoke his cigarette. I opened the door wider and walked in.

"I was not spying, this is my house. And if you didn't want anyone to hear what you were saying, then perhaps you should have closed the door." I spat at him. He just raised his eyebrows at me and took another drag off of his cigarette. He pulled the silver case from his pocket; clicking it open he offered it to me. Why the fuck not, I am stressed. I took one from the case. I waited to bring to my mouth until he replaced it and pulled the silver lighter from his pocket. When he clicked the lighter I leaned in to light my cigarette. I inhaled deeply, letting the smoke fill my lungs. Smooth, he smokes expensive tobacco. I thought to myself I exhaled.

"Why are you here?" I said pointedly.

"I was invited." He said in response.

"So you don't know why my Uncle invited you then…interesting." I said as I took another hit from my cigarette.

"You have a very beautiful mouth." He stated as he eyed me. I saw something flicker behind those deep emerald orbs. I didn't say anything I just glared back at him. I wasn't going to give anything away.

"I sure hope that you aren't in trouble, it would be a shame." I said sarcastically.

"I think I like your bottom lip. Good for a biting." He continued, ignoring my comments, he was trying to unnerve me, but I kept my stare and did not waiver at his comments. Who does he think he is talking to me this way in the first place?

"Well I hope you enjoy dinner, it may be your last." I said with a shrug and smile as I walked past him. I moved towards the table to put my cigarette out in the ashtray. As I turned around to leave, I found myself being blocked by Edward. He moved towards me closer so that I found myself pressed up against the table. He was only mere centimeters away from me. His arms went on either side of me. Reaching around to place one on the table and the other to put out his cigarette. I could feel the heat coming from his body. His head was next to mine and I felt him take a deep breath. He pulled back slightly so he could look at my face. His eyes were piercing as they stared back into mine. I could feel my heart rate picking up as he continued to stare at me.

"Perhaps." He whispered nonchalantly. His hand came up and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. He then let his forefinger slide down my neck, slowly. And there it was, that shock that jolt of electricity the moment his skin touched mine. My breath hitched slightly at the moment of contact. His eyes narrowed momentarily, and he then pulled his hand away. He stood up straight and took a step back from me.

"Time for dinner Principessa." He turned and walked towards the door. "After you." He said with a waive of his arm. I pushed myself away from the table and walked out of the study, I didn't even glance at him as I passed. Fuck I am in trouble. I need to get out of this house. I need to get away from Edward Cullen and fast. I thought to myself I walked into the dinning room and greeted my Aunt and Uncle who were standing on the side of the room drinking cocktails.

"Bella darling would you like a drink?" My Aunt purred to me.

"Yes, please. A strong one." I answered her. She just nodded and smiled her smile while she poured the liquor from the shaker into a glass for me. I took the glass from here and saluted before I practically downed the whole thing.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" I said with a fake smile and held out my glass for a refill.

**Okay so there it is. I am to apologize for not updating sooner. There will be more chapters to follow shortly. I just wanted to give you something. I have been extremely busy and I ended up getting sick, which delayed my writing and updates. So sorry about that, but there will be more very soon. Hopefully in the next day or two. So tell me what you think, I love reading your reviews. And I just want to say thank you for all that I have received so far, you guys rock, so keep them coming. Tell me what you think! Thanks for being patient with me. Love you all! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Monkeys, sorry its been so long. School and all that. I needed to focus. Hopefully this will tide you h00rs over for a bit. I have 7 weeks of school left then I am all yours and you will be getting regular update. Check out my blog for a video that I made to go with this chapter. Much Love for sticking with me…I love you all…You guys are the best!**

Chapter 6

I can't say that dinner wasn't a lively affair between my aunt Jane and her Campari soaked interrogation of Cullen; and by interrogation I mean her unadulterated version of twenty questions complete with ample cleavage, hair twirling, and seductive giggles. However, by the time the Lemon Cello arrived my uncle had one back her affections with a suggestive trip to Monte Carlo for a bit of weekend shopping. Don't get me wrong I love my aunt and she may come off as flighty, materialistic, with an extreme love for cocktails at any hour. But, she is one lethal woman when it comes to her family and I for one am glad to have her on my side. Of course Cullen answered her every question politely, appeasing her flirtatious nature. I on the other hand was focused on the task of exploring the delicate intricacies of the different ways in which one can enjoy Campari.

Two days, just get me through the next two days. That is what I kept repeating as my mantra, over and over in my head. Once dinner was over my uncle took Cullen off to his study. Which was fine by me, and with any luck my uncle would keep him occupied until I left for Rome. But, I still needed to tell my uncle I was in fact leaving to meet Kate. So, what better time than right as he and Cullen were walking out of the dining room.

"Oh, Uncle Aro. Before you leave I just wanted to tell you that I will be heading to Rome to visit my friend in a couple of days." I said a matter of factly.

"Okay, Mio Tesoro. Just make sure that Jake goes with you, si?"

"Si, grazzie Zio." I replied.

"Oh and make sure to talk to Alec before you leave. I believe he wanted to speak with you about something. Ciao Mio Bella." He said with a wink and smile and then he left the room with Cullen in tow.

I noticed Cullen look at me out of the corner of his eye before he left and he had that damn smirk lightly gripping the corner of his mouth. My eyes narrowed at him as his back turned to me, finally releasing from his presence. Thank FUCK!

"Well darling…if you need me you know where to find me." My aunt Jane said in her twinkling Italian accent as she left the dinning room, cocktail in hand.

"You know Mia Bella, you seem a bit stressed. Perhaps you should go for a swim, Si?" She casually said purred back to me as she turned the corner.

The humorless chuckle that escaped me caused me to shake my head at myself. Two more days Bella, two more days, perhaps I should go for a swim. I swallowed the last of my drink and headed upstairs to my room to change.

I quickly picked up my phone and dialed my uncle Alec's number, only reaching his voicemail. I told him that I would be here for until the morning after tomorrow. I headed to my closet and pulled out my black string bikini to change into. As I was about to walk out my door my phone beeped, alerting me that I had a text message. It was my uncle telling me he would talk to me tomorrow at brunch. Which was fine by me. I texted him back saying that I would see him then. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted me for, but I didn't want to think about that now. Right now I wanted to relax and go for a swim.

I made my way downstairs and went through the sitting room. I gazed up at the moon, letting the warm breeze dance across my skin as I stepped through the iron and glass doorway. The moon was bright, making the stars seem more illuminated as they rested in the onyx blanket of night. The "infinite jewels to the moon," my Mother always said. I set my phone down on one of the white cushions of the lounge chair and walked over to where the towels were and grabbed one. I tossed it on the lounge chair as I walked to the pools edge.

The terracotta stone under my feet was still warm from the day's sun. I daintily dipped my right foot into the water. It was starting to cool from the day's heat, the temperature would be perfect for a nigh time swim. Before I jumped in I went over flipped the switch to the lights hidden in the sides of the pool. I didn't turn the gaslights on that were around the area, I just wanted to enjoy the night sky in all of its radiating beauty. I rolled my neck, expressing a sigh, trying to expel some of the tension in my shoulders. _Why of all the people in the world was he here, why did it have to be him?_

Walking over to the steps I lowered myself into the water one step at a time. When I stood in the water, I let my body fall back, fanning my arms out; I let myself float on top of the soothing pool. I just lay there floating on the warm water, as the cool breeze of cypress and hibiscus floated over my body. I don't know how long I was drifting through the water, when the faint scent of tobacco drifted by. Slowly I moved my body to stand in the water as I turned to find where the scent was coming from, that's when I saw the glow of the end of a cigarette illuminated from one of the lounge chairs at the fair end of the pool side. I could feel the current in the air and I instantly knew who was sitting there.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as I made my way to the pool steps.

He didn't answer me, but I could see his form shift in the chair. He took another long drag from the cigarette, before he stubbed it. He stood and walked towards me, the light from the moon shown down upon his fluid form with each graceful step. He picked up my towel I had set down earlier as he stopped in front of me. Holding the towel out to me.

"Princapessa." His voice was low and husky.

I reached for the towel in his hand. He didn't release it from his grip right away. We stood there starring at one another; the current in the air had morphed into a heavy tension. It was the same feeling that coursed through me, the first time he stepped foot into his bedroom, standing, looking down upon me. His eyes were dark and penetrating. I realized then that I was holding my breath, and I had the sudden urge to lower my head. God, the feeling he evoked in my, shot right to the core of my submissive nature. But, I refused to let that part of me take over, I wasn't his submissive, I wasn't The Swan, I was Bella, Isabella Swan Princapessa of La Familia Volturi. Breaking eye contact with him, I took the towel and wrapped it around my moist skin. A shiver danced through me, as my skin prickled. Although I knew that it wasn't from the night air.

"Grazie." I replied quietly as I started to walk away from him. I needed to get away from him. His scent alone was causing my judgment to blur. The smell of tobacco and scotch mixed with that spicy sandalwood and him, pure unadulterated man. The reaction his body, his eyes, his scent triggered in me was not something I was ready to let have any power. I especially didn't want him knowing what he did to me either, I am sure he would only use his hold over me to his advantage.

"Isabella." That low dark whisper of my name caused me to halt my departure. "I…" He paused as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say to me.

"Che cosa?" I stated the venom in my voice was raspy and hard. Asking what.

"Niente Princapessa..." His hard gaze taking over his features. "Buonanotte."

I just nodded in response and made my way back inside, heading up to my room. I stepped into my ensuite bathroom, starting the shower. Removing my bathing suite I stepped into the hot spray as I closed the glass door. The water poured down from the ceiling in a cascade of hot rain. My shower stood in the middle of my bathroom, composed of a marble steps and four glass walls that didn't reach to the ceiling.

As I stood under the spray, my mind was a fog. Fuck! I really need to get out of here. I decided then that after I met with Alec tomorrow, I was leaving for Rome. I couldn't risk being around Edward any longer. Thank Christ I was able to hold onto what little control I had. I turned off my shower. I dried off, wrapping my hair into a towel, and put on my silk robe. I finished my nightly routine and went to my bed, I needed sleep; I needed to shut my mind off and get away from this situation at least for a few hours. It was already after 2 AM and the jetlag was starting to take its toll. As soon as I laid down onto the soft mattress I was asleep.

_He stood there in the light of the street lamps smoking his cigarette. I watched him from down the street as I stood outside away from the madness of the party. Our eyes met and locked. The world seemed to disappear in that moment. He flicked his cigarette out as he let the last of the smoke leave his longs. He walked over to me, stopping in front of me. He didn't say anything; he just grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me with him as he began to walk towards the car park. Completely bypassing the valet. _

_ The next thing I knew we were driving towards the coast. He pulled into the driveway of a villa, stopping abruptly. He walked over, opening my door. He held out his hand for me. He practically pulled me from the car as we made our way through the front door. He still hadn't spoken to me, and I did nothing to break the palpable silence between us. He led me through the house, its Italian seaside opulence apparent, but I had no moment to stop and admire its beauty. He led me to a large room, what room it was I couldn't tell you; for as soon as we entered he pulled me against his body and his mouth and hands started claiming every inch of my flesh. Heated breaths poured out of our bodies as our mouths claimed one another. Clothes were being pulled and pushed off of shoulders, arms; he moved, bending my body in way so he had access to the flesh above my breasts. His hot tongue laved at my exposed skin. Causing my body to shudder with anticipation. _

"_Uhhh…" I moaned out into the warm sea air of the night. _

_Now pressed against an open doorway I found myself naked pressed against his naked body. His hand roamed down my body with a determined fervor as he pulled my thigh up around his waist. Pulling my body further I wrapped both legs around his naked form, I could feel his hard cock pressed against the heat of my sex as he started to walk away from our posted stance of passion against the doorway. _

_His strong arms lowered me onto a bed; he took no moment of pause as he continued his assault with his tongue on my flesh. Pushing my body further and further towards our release. My hands gripped onto any part of his body that they could reach before he pushed his hands into mine forcing them above my head as he pushed his cock into my hot, wet sex. He pushed and I pushed, it was slow and hard. His tongue never leaving my body unless it was to find my own mouth, we pushed and pulled until neither of us could hold off any longer; our orgasms hitting us pulsing out of our cores, only to pour into each other. _

"_Bellaaa…" He moaned out, it was dark and husky. Almost as if his body was at war with his mind, not bothering to acknowledge the reality in which we lived in. In that moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was here and now, everything else could wait. _

_Next thing I know, I find myself dressing. I have no idea how much time has passed, but I NEED to leave. I have a job to do._

"_Why are you leaving?" He asked._

"_Does it matter?" My reply was curt._

_He moved so quickly it almost didn't register with me until I found myself being pinned down on the bed. Holding me down with one hand he hovered over me, his fingers on his other hand mimicked a gun being pointed at my chest. I didn't even flinch. I just locked my eyes with his mossy, dark, green ones. He didn't say anything, but there seemed to be a silent conversation-taking place between us. Finally he pulled me to my feet. I placed my arms around his neck._

"_I need to go." With my words I released him and went to leave. _

_When I made it to my destination I was met with a face…NO. I thought to myself as I felt the weight of the gun in my outstretched hand. _

"_Bella!" He stood there with the same fierce look in his eyes as was in mine. _

_The shots rang out and…._

What the fuck! I shot up in my bed as the sound of my alarm was going off. Shit! I sat there in my bed, a fine layer of sweat covering my body as I tried to get my breathing back under control. I swatted at my alarm and rubbed my hands over my face. It was just a dream Bella, just a fucking dream. I couldn't think about that right now, I had to get ready to me Alec for brunch. I needed to find out what he wanted.

**Well I hoped that you liked it. FYI I will be looking for an Italian translator in the near and dear future to make sure that I am getting the translations correct. Email me and let me know if you can help this hua out! Much love for reading…Show me some love the reviews and tell me what you thought of Bella's dream. Don't forget to check out my blog for the video that I made of Bella's dream. Also there is a teaser vid for this story up there as well. HUGGIES AND SQUISHIES…CK**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Monkeys sorry it has taken so long to update. I have had literally no Time what so ever to sit down and write. I just want to say a BIG THANK YOU to all of you who are still with me. Don't give up on me. I can't say how regular my updates will be. But, I have no intentions of stopping. Just be patient with me. MUCH LOVE to you all! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I dressed quickly in a pair of black leather pants and a black fitted tank. I pulled a small suite case out and filled it quickly with the basics, along with my laptop and phone charger. I grabbed my black leather boots and pulled them on. I grabbed my phone to call Jake and tell him we were leaving shortly.

"Hey Bells what's up?" Jake answered on the first ring.

"Hey change of plans. We are leaving for Rome today…I have to meet with Alec in a few minutes and then we will be leaving right after." Hopefully before I have any run-ins with Edward.

"Okay...So how we getting there?"

"Um…you take the Maserati, I am taking my bike."

"Ahh…I see mixing business with pleasure I assume?" Jake stated more than asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. If Alec is meeting me with the reason I think he is, then yes. Anyway, my baby has been neglected so I thought I would take her to strech her legs and what better way than a little trip to Rome." I answered back.

"No worries Bells. I will get her gassed up and ready for you. After I get my stuff around and in the car, I will take off." He said.

"Sounds good, I will have my bag by the door, if you could throw it in the car for me I would appreciate it." I paused letting him confirm he would grab it for me. "Okay I will see you in Rome then and try not to damage my car on the way there." I said as a warning.

"Relax…your car will make it there in one piece. Let me know when you get in so you can give me an update on the situation. Your Dad and Uncle will want me to check in with them, so no business until after the fact." His tone had a hint of warning. I hit the end button on my phone.

Before heading downstairs I went back into my closet to the back. Clicking the button hidden on the side of the wall behind some of my hanging clothes, the hidden shelf popped out. Taking a deep breath I reached for the wooden case. Opening it I let my fingers slide along the nickel-plated barrel and the gold appointments. Taking a deep breath I pulled my Desert Eagle .44 Magnum and its shiny clip out of its resting place. Checking the clip to make sure it was full, I then inserted it. Feeling the weight of my gun gripped in my hand I let the sounds of the clip sliding in and clicking into place saturate my senses. My mind settled into the focused calm of dominating indifference, of the knowing anticipation of having a job to do. _For my family_. The words played inside my head, after taking another deep breath I slid my gun into the waste of my pants, felling the cool metal warm against my lower back, I replaced the wooden case and grabbed my leather jacket and made my way downstairs to meet my uncle.

After placing my suite case by the door I headed out to the courtyard where my uncle was waiting for brunch. My uncle. Alec Moretti, older brother of my aunt Jane, terminal bachelor and pathological partygoer, and lethal Mafioso. He loves his guns as much as his women. I chuckled to myself as I made my way over to the table where Alec sat comfortably in his white linen shirt, cigarette between his lips, his natural ease had me smiling as I approached.

"Bon giorno Zio." I said as he stood to greet me, charming smile in place.

"Ahh…Bon giorno mia cara regazza." He said as he hugged me and kissed my cheeks.

"Sit darling, sit," he invited as he held out his hand to my chair. Pulling my gun from my waist I set it on the table. "I see you're prepared…as usual." He smirked, his warm Italian accent chalked full of his easy charm.

"Always." I said back with a wink.

"Mimosa?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. He walked over to the bar to grab my drink; handing it to me he sat down in his chair and picked up his own glass. Extending his glass to mine, the crystal clinked melodically as he winked at me with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. After taking a soothing sip, I sat back in my chair.

"So to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" I asked.

"Ah yes. Well due to your skills of extraction…" Alec smirked. "A certain member of the Bratva is attempting to strong arm his way into a certain social circle that he has not been invited to. He needs to be sent a message, a friendly reminder that it is not polite to crash a party he was not invited to. As the Russian saying goes… _If there is a person, there is a problem. If there is no person, there is no problem_. Stefan it seems has been poking about since Vladimir has trouble keeping his mouth shut about a particular visitor he had one evening. Apparently Stefan thinks there is an opportunity to be had and is trying to weasel his way into certain company by pimping out his slaves, unfortunately for him he is pimping them out to the wrong people and because he seems incapable of providing proper company he has brought attention to himself." I let his words settle in my head for a moment.

"So, I take it that this company Stefan is providing is not in Vladimir's best interest considering that their bread and butter is human trafficking?" I asked.

"Yes, and when those girls are ending up in particular places with certain individuals he is creating attention where attention is not needed. I mean it is no secret that Vladimir's tastes lay on the more colorful side of the spectrum. But when Stefan starts pushing his people in places that have no room, it is unacceptable. And considering our dealings with Vladimir, I just don't think it would be in his best interest. We have always steered clear of the human trafficking aspect of this world and it will always remain that way. The family has never been apart of that and when our associates are unknowingly keeping company of that kind it does not paint a pretty picture for our reputation."

"I see and what of our associates, have they been informed of this?" I asked

"Well, I imagine you have noticed a particular guest as of late?"

"Yes, I still don't know why Aro has invited Cullen here?"

"Well as it were, Edward was the one who informed me of certain happenings. As for why Aro has brought him here I can't tell you that because I honestly don't know. The Cullen's and the Volturi have always remained allies of sorts. The only thing I do know is that Carlisle and Aro had a sit down a while back, a private sit down. What was said I do not know, but what I do know is that Aro has acquired some information of sorts? This information has to do with a certain individual and apparently this person is running with the wrong crowd and it has come to Aro's attention that this person is not who they appear to be." He stated vaguely.

"I still don't know what this has to do with Cullen, so he gave you some info…Great thanks for the hand." I stated.

"Yes, well as you know Edward is known to entertain a very particular social circle and I think that Aro is aware of that and he wants him to be a liaison of sorts for him, because Edward is next in line in the Cullen family and Aro I believe is trying to bridge the gap."

"Yes, I am aware of Edward's tastes, unfortunately Uncle I have to inform you that things did not play out the way they were intended and it was cut short." I stated.

"Cut short?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I had to leave." My answer was short and did not explain anything to Alec about the evening. He eyed me for a moment in an attempt to find the answer that I would not vocalize. Unsure of what my expression was revealing to him, I found myself suddenly nervous and broke his stare by reaching for my drink. When I looked back at him he had a smug look on his face. What the fuck is that about?

"Interesting…well anyway. What was Cullen's response to your sudden departure?"

"Unexpected. He gave back my invitation along with a note saying he expected to receive it again. I need to talk to Kate about this. That is why I am going to Rome." I said as honestly as possible. Aside from Kate and her sisters, Alec was really the only one who knew about my extra curricular activities outside of my personal staff. And the only reason he knew was for my security. Besides I don't think anyone else in the family would understand what it was that I did. Yes, I do it because it's who I am, but I have also found a way to use this to my advantage. Unfortunately Cullen came along and has gone and fucked everything up, or rather fucked me up. SHIT!

"You know I have to ask Bella…Does he know?" I knew that question was coming.

"No…at least I am pretty sure he doesn't know. That is part of the reason that I need to go and see Kate. Trust me. When I came home and Aro wanted to introduce me to someone; he was the last person that I ever expected to see. That is why I want to know what Aro wants with him. And now with this new information I am just trying to connect the dots because we all know that everything Aro does serves a purpose."

"Very true. Just make sure you keep a heads up in Rome. And as far as my little reminder goes…" He trailed off as he slid the envelope over to me. I opened it to see who the mark was. Well, this should be interesting.

"Going straight to the source I see?"

"Like I said my dear, remove the person, and remove the problem. Besides I am sure that the trio of sisters will appreciate it as well. After all that was his true target to try and weasel his way into, and there has been enough damage caused by his actions and not knowing when to take care. He has no business here." Alec said.

"And what of Vladimir what do you think his reaction to all of this will be?" I asked.

"I am sure Vladimir will get the message. He may be Bratva, but I wouldn't think he was a fool as well. He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." The venom in Alec's voice was apparent. But, I had to agree with him, this needed to be dealt with because if it continued it could cause a lot of problems for our family and for me personally.

"Well then…I guess I should be on my way after all it appears I have some work to do." I said with a smile.

"Let me know when it's done." Alec said as he stood to hug me goodbye. "Per la mia famiglia." Alec said against my temple.

I pulled away from him with a smile, "Per la mia famiglia." I said back.

"Oh and Bella try and have some fun in Rome will you…such sustenance there." He said with a chuckle.

"I will keep that in mind Uncle. Try and behave yourself while I'm away won't you?" I said back while shaking my head at him.

"Now why would I want to go and do that?" He said back.

Grabbing my gun and tucking it back into my waist and my leather jacket along with my envelope I left Alec to his musings.

As I made my way to the garage where my bike was, I slipped my jacket on. Grabbing my keys and my helmet I went to where my bike sat waiting for me.

"Leaving so soon?" Shit and here I thought I was in the clear.

"Yes." I said curtly. Fuck why did he always seem to be popping out of nowhere. This was starting to get on my nerves.

I folded the envelope and tucked it into my jacket pocket for safe keeping, bending slightly to check over my bike, I then released the kickstand. I notice his gaze shifted as I moved around, god I could feel his eyes on me. A slight shiver traveled up my spine. And then I felt it, that electric buzz. He moved closer to me.

"Traveling light I see."

Gahhh! When I turned to look at him he abruptly grabbed my hand on the handle bar, holding the bike steady over my hand as he pushed his leg between mine and flipped the kickstand back down. My helmet fell out of my other hand as he pushed his body closer to mine, trapping me between him and the bike. An involuntary moan purged itself from my throat. His other hand moved to my hip. His fingers traced the small sliver of skin as it moved to my lower back under my leather jacket. I felt his fingers trace the handle of my gun, pushing it slightly against my body. I felt his nose sliding up my neck, his stubble scraped against the skin of my cheek and I could feel his hot, moist breath against my ear. "Isabella…" My name fanned out against my ear, the air caught in my chest. I realized now with my free hand that I had wrapped my hand in his black t-shirt. Gripping it tightly, holding him against me.

FUUUUCK! I could feel his cock pressed against my stomach, hard in his jeans. My breathing turned to deep pants as felt his hand move from my gun to my ass and down to my leather clad thigh. It happened so fast, his hand covering mine left and he shoved it into my hair, grabbing my neck, turning my head. His lips crashed onto my own. He gripped onto my thigh pulling it up to wrap around his waist. My other hand instantly found itself gripping onto the hair at the base of his neck. My mouth opened for him; I had lost all control, I didn't even know what I was doing. My body was acting completely on impulse. His tongue laved at my own, kissing me deep and hard. He let go of a deep moan an almost growl into my mouth. Causing me to respond in kind. Fuck he felt so good; I couldn't think all I could do was feel him. And then he was gone.

Startled out of my Edward induced trance I opened my eyes. It took me a second to focus.

"Fuck!" He let out harshly, while trying to get his breathing under control. I just stood there staring at him, and instantly found myself pissed the fuck off.

I grabbed the zipper of my jacket pulling it up abruptly and bent over grabbing my helmet off of the floor before turning back to my bike. I quickly through my leg over the seat and steadied myself. As I went to turn the key and start my bike, Edward's hand reached out on top of mine to stop me.

"I'm sorry." His eyes burned into mine. I shook his hand off of mine. Glaring at him I turned on my bike, he took a step back, his arm still reaching out. I pulled my helmet on over my head, and lifted the kickstand. Revving the bike as a warning for him to move back. His eyes pleading with my own, sparked with anger, frustration, lust, fuck I don't know. And with that I turned my head and released the clutch taking off out of the garage. Leaving him standing there.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I thought to myself as I sped down the driveway and through the gate. How the fuck did I let that happen? Why? Why him, what the fuck is wrong with me? I needed…fuck I don't know what I needed. But, I didn't have time for this; I had a job to do. I pushed my bike harder, speeding up as the wind whipped past me. I pushed all thoughts of him aside, I couldn't deal with this shit now, so I cleared my mind and just let go, even with my swollen lips, and the lingering taste of Edward Cullen in my mouth.

**I love reviews like I love you! Let me know what is going on in your heads! Huggies and Squishies~ CK**


	9. Author's Note DON'T PANIC

A/N 26-June

Hey my Monkey's I just wanted to let you know, that I have decided to put my other stories on HIATUS and focus solely on "The Swan" for now. My goal is to be able to update at least once a month (But don't hate me if I don't get a chappy up every month, it doesn't mean that I don't love you monkeys, cause you all now I have crazy BIG ALOHA for you all). I just have soooo much going on in R.L. at the moment that it has been impossible for me to get any time to write. I just wanted to let all of you who have been waiting patiently for me to update know what is going on. I am hope to get a chappy up for you monkeys sometime this week…And FYI don't hate on the mistakes, these are all more than likely from here on out, will go with not to much editing, and will not be pre-read or Beta'd I just don't have the time….BUT I LOVE YOU'S ALL SOOOO MUCH!

Big Mahalo Nui Loa for sticking with me, and for those of you who have found me…Thanks for hanging.

Much LUV AND ALOHA! Xoxoxo

CrazyKate


	10. Chapter 8 Part 1

Chapter 8 Part 1

Parking my bike in my reserved underground parking space, near the Café de Paris just one of the many legitimate businesses my family held, I walked through the back entrance heading straight toward the office. There was something I needed to retrieve from the safe before I made my way to the metro and over to San Pietro in Vincoli. Opening the safe I pulled out the worn red velvet pouch and placed it in the pocket of my jacket. Locking the safe back up, I made my way back through the kitchen.

"Nel pomeriggio la mia ragazza dolce!" (_Good afternoon my sweet girl)_

"Ora se non è la mia persona preferita in tutto il mondo," (_Now if it isn't my favorite person in the whole world_.) I replied to Marccello the head chef, who was more like my uncle being that I have known him my entire life.

"So…la mia ragazza dolce _(__my sweet girl)_, you didn't think that you were going to sneak in and out of il mio ristorante without so much as a word now were you?" His devilish smirk was set fully in place while he held his arms open to me. Always ready and welcoming. The man stood at 6'4" tall and was a complete beast of a man, but really just a giant teddy bear, with a heart just as big. Walking over I wrapped my arms around him, well as much of him as I could. He smelled of fresh herbs and garlic, and the slightest hint of lemons and sugar (most likely from him making his infamous lemon cello). His scent was one of those that just made you feel at home. Taking a deep breath, I gave him a tight squeeze before I pulled away. "So…this is not a social visit?"

I didn't answer I knew it wasn't a question, but rather a statement. "I keep it safe, to keep you safe la mia ragazza dolce." He paused for a moment, searching my eyes for something, his gaze intense for a moment before returning to the warm, deep, brown of compassion and understanding. For what he was searching for I will never know, sometimes I feel as though he is saying a silent prayer for me, sending it directly to my soul. After the moment passed he pulled me into his side, "Well, before you are off I must feed you, besides you are to skinny il mio lovelie (_my lovelie)_." I just smiled up at him and chuckled.

"Well, who am I to pass up a meal from the one and only Maestro della cucina (_master of the kitchen)_ himself, especially if I get some of your infamous panna cotta!" I was hungry after my ride in and to be honest I needed the distraction from Mr. Cullen-asshole-with completely and utterly-comma-inducing-kissing-skills that piss me right the fuck off, because if I were truly honest with myself I would never allow a kissembargo/dry-humping on the motor cycle-embargo with those delectable, nibble-worthy lips, ever! FUCK! But, that can't happen, I have a job to do, and his dazzling, smirky ass is getting in my fucking way. "So, what is on the menu today il Maestro?"

"Oh! la mia ragazza _(my girl)_ I am going to make your favorite, something tells me that you need it. Am I right?" Damn Marcello and his all-knowing-chefy-psychic abilities. "So, un fungo ravioli con salvia e panna (_one mushroom ravioli with sage cream)_ coming up, just for you! You just go and take a seat and tell Felipe to get you a nice cold glass of acqua _(water) _and some pane appena sfornato _(fresh baked bread), _it just came out of the oven before you popped out of the office."

"Grazie Marcello…how do you always know what I need?" I asked with a slight smile, his comfort meant more to me than he knew at the moment, but then again, maybe he did know. "Si tratta di un regalo di mia dolce _(it's a gift my sweet) _what can I say San Francis Caracciolo blessed me, as does your San Pietro." And with a wink and know-it-all smirk he shooed me out of his kitchen.

I went and sat at my usual table and Felipe immediately brought over my water and bread. Just as I was about to take a bite my phone vibrated in my pocked, looking at the screen I saw that it was a text from Jake letting me know that he had arrived and had dropped everything at the house, and shouty-capitaled me that my car was in perfect condition. I text him back that I was at the usual spot and he said he would be on his way over.

"Mi scusi _(excuse me)_ Felipe…can you do me a favor and let Marcello know that Jake is on his way over, so he might want to prepare to have an extra delivery made." I said to Felipe while we both tried to contain our laughter knowing both knowing full well how much Jake could eat and how much Marcello would bitch at him for depleting his inventory. I went back to my warm bread, taking a bite and my mind wandered to the red velvet pouch in my pocket. I could always feel its weight when I carried it with me, feeling more like hundreds of pounds than the mere ounces that it actually was. But, it was simply something I would not risk given what I was about to do tonight. And with that thought I pulled the envelope out of my pocket. Going over the information one more time, making sure it was fully committed to memory, even though I had as close to photographic memory as you could get.

"Hey Bells is that fresh bread? I'm fucking starved." Jake bellowed as he plopped down in the seat across from me. "Damn I hope that Celli has some of those marinated potatoes he had last time, throw those on a big pizza pie with some sausage and a grip of cheese and a happy man I will be."

"Jake do you ever think about anything other than your stomach?" I asked only half paying attention at his rant.

"Yeah, I think about your fuck awesome care, fuck I love driving that fine little piece of machinery, I swear if I could I would marry it."

"Jake stop the fuck right there, I don't need to hear about you getting hard over my car…fuck now I am going to have to have the interior detailed thanks to you and your purvey car fantasies." Rolling my eyes at him I swiped my last little bit of bread from him. "Anyway…we good? I told Mom I was going to Mass tonight are you coming with me or what?" Really I was just asking in mob-speak if we were all set for tonight. "Yep…I let Auntie Rene know I was going with…apparently she thinks I need to have a chat with the Padre. Telling me something about making sure that I am staying on the right path." Honestly, in my mind there was more truth to that statement than what our coded conversation was actually saying. "Hey don't look at me like that…She said she was 21!"

"Fuck Jake! What the Hell?" I just shook my head at him and chucked a piece of bread at him. "Hey don't waste the food, there are starving kids in Africa, besides I'm a growing boy and need all the sustenance I can get."

"Oh for what? To keep up with the next "21 year old girl" you meet." What can I say we were like bickering siblings most of the time, rather than him being my body guard/ suedo partner in crime?

"Hey you two behave or I will make sure that Padre tacks on to your already, what I am sure is a lengthy penance. Now eat your food and stop bother the customers with your foul mouths, what would your Nonna _(Grandma)_ say Isabella?" Marcello scolded as he and Felipe laid out our food on the table. "Mi dispiace _(I'm sorry)_," I said while batting my eyelashes, "Ti prego di perdonarmi _(please forgive me) _I love you Marcello." I said with my best pouty smile.

"Oh il mia ragazza dolce you are lucky I have known you since you were in your mother's belly and was at the whim of her mushroom ravioli cravings, no doubt caused by you zucchero _(sugar) _but there is no denying I love you as if you were mia figlia _(my own daughter)._"

"Yeah…Sworrey Celli," Jake managed to choke out between shoving food into his trough other wise known as his mouth. Marcello just smacked on the back of the head and gave him "The Look" and I just laughed while Jake glared at me. No doubt wanting to say something back if he was physically capable, but couldn't due to the unnatural amount of food in his mouth.

"Stai leggendo il mio non successiva del menu settimanale? _(Are you done reading my weekly menu) _If you are I am going to go get my orders ready." Marcello asked, referring to my envelope so he could go and dispose of the information in the 1,500-degree brick oven, thus leaving no trace. "Si, grazie. _(Yes, thank you)_ Everything looks delicious." I replied. Marcello took the papers placing them back into the envelope, not even bothering to look at them and walked back into the kitchen to continue on about his day.

"So, Bells any idea what Cullen is doing here?" Jake asked between bites, I could only assume he was taking a breath.

"What do you mean, here? He was at still at Zio's when I left, or are you just asking about why he is in Italy in general?" I tried to respond as nonchalantly as possible, trying to seem like I really didn't give a shit about Edward-sexy-lips-Cullen.

"No, I mean do you know why he is here is Rome? When I was on my way here I could have sworn I saw him getting out of a car outside of the Regina Hotel Baglioni, I mean no offense, but that dudes hair isn't exactly subtle."

"Hell if I know Jake, Aro didn't say anything to me, and neither did Alec, so as far as I know, pretty boy is meeting one of his goomahs for an afternoon delight, I really don't give a shit." Shit! Why the fuck was Cullen here and how the fuck did he get here so damn fast?

"Damn Bells, I was just asking no need to go all P.M.S. Barbie on me…shit!"

"Shut the fuck up you human garbage disposal, or I will cut your tongue out and you won't ever have the pleasure of tasting another bite of a Big Mac." I spat back at him.

"Fuck girl, no need to go there. Are you sure it's not that time of the month? I mean I can have Celli get you some chocolate, gelato or whatever shit it is you chic's would run over puppies for during your thingy." The look on Jake's face was fucking hilarious.

"It's called a period Jake…come on you can say it. PERIOD." I just laughed at him as I watched his face start to turn green. I was broken out of my moment of laughter when I saw my phone light up on the table. It was Alec. That was interesting. I quickly got up and made my way to the back to go to the office to take the call. Just in case anyone with over sensitive ears was listening, that didn't need to be. Meaning the office had scramblers and the cops wouldn't be able to hear us talking or get traces of our numbers or anything of the sort.

"Alec, what a surprise twice in one day, I know it's not my birthday." I answered.

"Oh, aren't you just the a delight, but unfortunately this is not a social call where we get to chat about the latest and greatest gossip of who's doing who." He paused for a second snickering at his statement, considering the irony. "Well, you know what I mean. What I was calling about is that you have an extra player. It seems that young master Cullen departed right after you and is now gracing Rome with his presence. And before you ask, no it is not for pleasure. After you left I received a phone call, it seems that Cullen has called in his buddies. And I still don't think he is any closer as to knowing why Aro has asked him here in the first place. It's not as though he has called for a formal sit down with all the families. So, I of course am heading back to my fair lady Roma this evening to check out the scene. But, as for now your plans have not changed. Besides, the Cullen's don't really have any Beef with he-who-shall-not be-living…oops I mean-named. We all know the Cullen's detest what the Russians do as much as we do, but they would never step on our toes; especially given the personal invitation from Aro Vulturi to the acting head of the Cullen family."

"Yeah, well just keep me informed if you hear anything, and I will do the same. Jake said he thought he saw him going into the Baglioni, but for him to go there is like him basically walking into Aro's second house. But, on the other hand, as the saying goes, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." I couldn't help but toss out an adage, as it seemed fitting to give Alec's saying from this morning a metaphorical wink.

"Well, aren't you just full of sass today. Well, save that snark for later il mio piccolo assassino _(my little assassin)_ because you are going to need it later tonight and I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself. Okay, I will keep you posted. Ciao! Oh and don't forget il poco fascino _(your little charm)_ I wouldn't want anything to happen and as always give the Padre my best." Alec said as he chuckled at his last statement about the Padre.

"I won't forget, it's already tucked in my inside pocket, and as for the Padre, I think I will pass. He is still trying to recover from your last confession."

"Well, regardless amore, Per la mia famiglia _(for my family)_."

"Per la mia famiglia," and with that we both hung up. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small red velvet bag, rubbing it between my fingers. Despite the invisible weight that it held, it always brought me a sense of peace, a sense of calm that could only come from the marrow of my soul, and once again the words looped through my mind and slipped off of my tongue in the faintest of whispers, "Per la mia famiglia." And that is all that mattered, my family. Because without them I would be nothing, have nothing, despite how the world may see us. There is more to the Mafioso than what it seems, it runs so much deeper, it is so much older, and spans so much farther, than what the outside thinks. Because unless you are la famiglia you will never know, regardless if you are a made man, the only way to truly know is by blood. La Costra Nostra is really only the icing on the top tier of a 7 tiered wedding cake, it only covers the outside, and only that tier. And that is why I take no issue with what I am about to do, because what I am about to do, is at the least only going to strengthen and uphold what being truly accountable and moral is in this world.

I say goodbye to Felipe and Marcello, both just give me a hug, no words exchanged. Jake just gives me a nod and I make my way to the V. Cavour Metro to take me to my next destination, San Pietro in Vincoli. I can't help but feel sometimes that this holy place was built partly for me, one of God's great plans, he just knows, fate just knows. The legend of Saint Peters bonds, the very chains used to imprison him, and how they miraculously fused together. Two different pieces made of the same material, serving the purpose of submission, but clearly strong in their own right, without any direction, still come together because they must. I can't help but identify with that, it is Isabella Princapessa, it is The Swan, both made of the same material, both serving the purpose of submission one to her family, one to her Dom, but both are clearly strong in there own right and hold the power, and it all happens because it must, because that is why they and I exist. And that is where I find my strength. That is how I know I am good, despite how some may see some of my actions as bad.

I look up from my inter thoughts as my stop nears, looking through the dingy glass of the door I see sticker on the side of a newsstand, ADDIOPIZZO _(this is a movement that is taking place in Sicily and Italy where business are starting to revolt against the mafia, specifically against the concept of the imposed tax to bring territory under control and protection by the mafia. It's an actual public awareness campaign where you can even donate money, and the businesses who are apart of this campaign put up these ADDIOPIZZO stickers in their places of business)_. I shake my head as I walk by and all I want to do is turn and shout at him "Viva la rivoluzione!" But, I would never do that, because as I said before La Costra Nostra is just the icing on the top tier of a 7 tiered wedding cake. If they really knew, that really only affects the made men, if really has no bearing on myself or my family, but I get a kick out of it none the less. Because quite honestly I respect those individual's that actually show even the slightest shred of integrity especially in today's society. So, I say more power to them. But, I digress…

The doors of my sanctuary await me, and with a deep breath I walk through. Dipping my fingers into the holy water, I make the sign of the cross. I walk over to the confessional, all the while still rubbing the velvet bag between the fingers of my other hand. Opening the door I step inside and kneel. The screen open in a whoosh and I can smell the wood polish and dust in the air as I take a deep breath before I speak, "Padre, forgive me for what I am about to do, I beseech you, and the Lord Jesus Christ our Lord and Savior

**Okay Monkey's there it is. Sorry it has been forever and like a millennium. I also apologize for any grammatical errors etc. as this has not been edited in anyway shape or form, this is as raw as it comes. Big GRAZIE for sticking with me. I love you like an Italian love Meatballs. I would love to hear from you, let me know what you are thinking….any ideas on why you think Mr. Cullen sexy lips jotted off to Roma? Also, I apologize if any of my Italian is wrong, I DO NOT SPEAK ITALIAN FLUENTLY IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. What I know is very basic, so if it is wrong, BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATOR! Also, I hope that it helped that I put the translations in italics after so you know what was being said. Also, the places that were mentioned in this chappy are real, and the legend about Saint Peter is true, and the Café De Paris is a real restaurant in Rome and is actually rumored to be owned by the mafia. Also the ADDIOPIZZO is a very real thing that is going on as we speak. And yes Saint Francis Caracciolo is the patron saint of Chefs and Saint Lorenzo of the patron saint of cooks. I love you Monkey's until next time.**

**Huggies and Squishies,**

**CrazyKate xoxox**


End file.
